


Just Like Their Ancestors

by DoodleArcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleArcher/pseuds/DoodleArcher
Summary: A young Vriska and Terezi discuss their future as companions





	Just Like Their Ancestors

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking at this again and wondering if I should use quirks? I have a version written with quirks but Terezi seems really angry. If you think quirks would be better or if this is fine could you tell me in the comments please?

“Vriska?” Terezi looked to Vriska fiddling with her homemade hook. She had given almost a full lecture about how she thought it would be cooler if Mindfang had a hook hand rather than just a robot hand. The thing would not stay on her hand at all but she remained determined.

“Yea?” She didn’t even look to Terezi. She was too occupied.

“Redglare and Mindfang are our ancestors right?” She flipped through Mindfang’s journal as she talked, peaking under her tinted glasses to read every now and again. She hadn’t managed to make them transparent enough to read through properly. There wasn’t much about Redglare in the book but it was enough to satisfy Terezi's interests.

“Well, duh, of course!” This time she looked to Terezi confused. Her hat fell over her eyes as she moved. “You know they are! Are you doubting them or something?”

“No!” Terezi replied hastily. She didn’t want to insult their heroes. “Definitely not! They’re both unbelievably cool. Why else would we be doing this?!” She gestured to her own costume and then to Vriska who was still wrestling with hers.

“Well then what’s the problem, Redglare?” Vriska giggled a bit causing Terezi to follow suit. The two grinned at each other.

Terezi gave a sigh. “Do you think because they’re our ancestors we’ll end up like them?” Terezi paused at a page in Mindfang’s journal and beckoned Vriska over to look. Vriska waddled over carefully trying not to damage her costume.

It was a page they knew well. Redglare had convicted Mindfang after a fight between them in which the latter had lost an arm and an eye. Mindfang, however fought back and using her mind control forced the crowd to put Redglare into a noose leading to her untimely death. The situation still disturbed Terezi deeply.

After a few moments of silence as the both read the page, Vriska spoke up.  
“I’d never do that to you and you know it!” Vriska said, angrily. She was very obviously offended. 

She saw Terezi wince at her sharp words and frown. she wasn't convinced. Vriska hadn't realise how upset she was.

Suddenly Vriska grabbed Terezi’s face and removed her Redglare glasses so she could look at her eyes. There were small tears forming in the corner of them.

“Terezi!” Vriska said, sternly. “We’re not gonna be like that! I’m gonna be cool and strong and clever like Mindfang!” She paused as she revelled in the thought. “And you,” She grinned as she grabbed Terezi’s shoulders. ‘Are going to be cool and bring justice on all the bad guys by being smart like Redglare!”

Terezi couldn’t help but smile at the idea as she wiped her tears away. “But!!’ Vriska continued, “We are NOT going to be enemy’s! We’re going to work together and be even COOLER than Mindfang and Redglare!’ Terezi watched Vriska’s eyes light up. She could clearly see a future for them. 

Terezi chuckled. ‘Cooler then Mindfang and Redglare? Are you INSANE?!’ She gleefully acted along with her words, prying herself from Vriska’s grip.

“Maybe.” Vriska said, slyly. “But anyway, don’t worry about it, Terezi. None of that crazy stuff will ever happen to us. I promise.” The sincerity in Vriska’s voice didn’t last long. She didn’t like being vulnerable. “I’m gonna be the good guy Mindfang who assists Redglare in her investigations! It’ll be so cool!”

“Shake On it.” Terezi glared at Vriska.

“What?” Vriska looked at her, confused.

“You said you promise. We’ve got to make it official or it doesn’t count! I can’t have you betraying me because we didn’t make it official!” Terezi grinned as she held out a hand.

“Oh, gotcha.” Vriska shook back. “Can’t wait to start working with you, Redglare!”

“Likewise, Mindfang!”

***

‘None of it will happen to us, huh’ Terezi thought to herself as she looked at Vriska in front of her.

She recalled the time She blew up Vriska’s eye and arm and how Vriska had blinded her for revenge. Just like their ancestors. She recalled the countless arguments and disagreements they had and how they became Rivals. Just like their ancestors.

Now they stood face to face. Terezi was in a neater version of her Redglare costume. Though the transparency of the glasses didn’t matter much in the present, she had made a newer, better pair.

Vriska had also perfected her costume though right now it was not what she was wearing. Instead she wore a bright orange pyjama like outfit. Her god tier outfit.

Neither wanted what was about to happen. Yet Terezi did what she had to. What she wish she didn’t have to. The two choices played rapidly in her mind. There was no doubting which one was just. But there had to be another way. She needed there to be another way. Her mind raced as she watched her rival in front of her. Her friend. Her partner. Why was this so hard? She’s bad! But she isn’t. But she is! She’s about to get away. She’s turning. You have to do it. But what if? But nothing! She’s about to go! You’ve got to! Go!

Every single memory replayed as her sword went through her chest. This wasn’t meant to happen. Vriska wasn’t meant to be the bad guy. She made a promise. Terezi saw her young smiling face as she felt Vriska’s weight fall. She felt thankful for her red tinted glasses as her friends started to show up. 

Vriska was right. This wasn’t what happened with their ancestors.


End file.
